


Eye've Got You In My Sights

by GaMVrisT



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Skull Fucking, ana gets fucked in her missing eye idk how to tag that so yeah, lord im so sorry, mentions of ana/morrison/reyes, they three of them were poly and happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaMVrisT/pseuds/GaMVrisT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ana asks Jack for an odd favor, but he's never been able to say no to her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye've Got You In My Sights

**Author's Note:**

> Alt title to this is "I have a really weird and gross kink and Ana is perfect for it"
> 
> Disclaimer: I love Ana she's my wife I'm so sorry honey for what I've done to you. Also that title is literally the worst thing I have ever made with my two hands I'm sorry.

Ana and Jack liked it when they could be together in peace. Sometimes they caught up and talk about their lives during their "death". Other times they reminisced about the old days.

They were both old now, in their 50's and 60's, but that never stopped them from talking happily about their prime. The years they were younger and spryer and... 

With Gabriel.

They missed him. They missed their happy relationship. The three of them had the perfect life together until it all went wrong. Ana would never say it aloud, but she missed the nights they spent together. It was the best love making she had ever had. Her two favorite people, her two lovely boyfriends. 

But those days were gone now.

Jack could tell something was bothering Ana from the way she looked off to her side in a gloomy daze. He reached out a hand to grab her's.

"Ana..." He spoke softly. His visor was off. He always took it off when it was just him and Ana.

"I still miss him, Jack." Ana couldn't meet his gaze as she spoke.

"I know. I do too."

Ana returned the touch and held Jack's hand. "Jack..."

He waited for her to speak, but was surprised to see her instead stand from her seat and get down on her knees infront of him. Ana began taking off her hood and coat... And then her eyepatch.

She looked up at Jack, her bad eye closed and her other shining. "Fuck me."

Jack was caught completely off guard. Him and Ana hadn't done anything since their reunion after fending off Reaper in Egypt. He was almost too flustered to respond.

"Ana I-I didn't think you were going to want to do anything. I don't... I don't have anything you should let me go get-" He stood up ready to head out but was stopped by Ana's gentle hand on his thigh.

"We don't need anything, Jack. I don't want you to fuck my vagina. I want you to..." She opened her right eye. The black abyss of her empty eye socket meeting Jack's blue gaze, "Fuck my eye."

Jack froze. Had he heard that right? Was Ana asking him to shove his dick in her empty socket? He had so many thoughts swimming through his mind but all he could say was,

"Ana, what the fuck."

"Jack, I'm serious."

"Ana, _what the fuck._ "

"Jack,  _I'm serious._ "

"Ana-"

"No. Shut up. Listen to me."

Jack was taken aback by Ana's tone. She was using her "mama bear" voice. He nodded, letting her know he was listening.

"I miss you and Gabe," Ana's tone softened, "I miss the time we spent together. I miss the love we shared. I know this won't fix anything... But I want to embrace one of you again. I still love you both."

Jack rested a hand on Ana's cheek, under her empty socket, and she leaned into it. "I still love you both too."

"So will you do it?"

Jack sighed and grumbled under his breath, "You know I never was able to say no to you."

Ana smiled and played with the buttons on Jack's pants. "Thank you, Jack."

"Just one question."

"Yes?"

"Why the eye?"

"You ever hear of skull fucking?"

"Ana."

"I like the sound of it, Jack."

"Ana, what the fuck-"

"Don't you start that with me again. Just fuck me already."

Jack couldn't help but laugh. Ana always had been a real force to not reckon with when she wanted to be intimate. He played with her hair softly as she dropped his pants to his ankles.

Ana not-so-gently groped Jack through his boxers, earning a grunt from him. She continued to play around with his cock until she felt it harden from her teasing. Freeing his erection, Ana toyed with the head and spread Jack's now leaking precum over it.

"Are you sure about this, Ana?" Jack was still nervous about the whole idea. He'd never shoved his dick in someone's eye before.

"I am." Ana's voice was strong and Jack knew she was serious. 100%.

He took his own dick from Ana and lined it up near her eye. Ana could tell he was hesitating. She gently grabbed the head of his dick and placed it right at the entrance of her eye. Before Jack could bother her with questions again, she bobbed her head down taking Jack's head into her eye.

Jack gasped. He hadn't expected Ana to be so rough. But worst of all, he hadn't expected her eye to feel so  _good_ around him. It felt warm and tight and he felt ashamed of himself for feeling so good with his dick in his old second-in-command's eye. 

He looked down at Ana to make sure she was doing alright. The sight of her socket wrapped around his cock made it twitch. Ana moaned softly. Apparently this felt good for both of them.

"Ana, please don't hesitate to stop me if you change you mind."

"I won't. Now shut up and fuck me already."

Jack knew not to disobey Ana and make her mad, so he slowly began to move his hips. He tried to imagine he was just fucking her mouth instead but he couldn't. It wasn't the same. It was different. Better...

He was ashamed. Ashamed that he found so much pleasure as he rolled his hips forward and back in Ana's eye. Ana's grip on his hips assured him that she was fine and he started to get more daring. He pushed in deeper and deeper each time. Jack was too scared to thrust or get rough since he had no clue just how much Ana's eye could take.

Ana found Jack's pace pleasuring, but too slow. She wanted him to pound her eye like he used to do to her ass. So she took matters into her own hands and began bobbing her head to meet his thrusts.

Jack was caught off guard by this and began to slow down, thinking Ana wanted all the control. But Ana gave a hard slap to his bare ass causing his hips to buck forward in recoil. She didn't want him to slow down or give her control, she wanted him to speed up and fight for control. Make it rough.

That slap was all Jack needed to realized that. He placed one hand on top of Ana's head and the other on her shoulder as he thrust into her hard.

Ana gasped and it turned into a moan. Jack began grunting at the feeling of his dick in her eye. He was rough but cautious not to hurt her or go too deep. Ana was loving this roughness and it felt good. She slid her hand that wasn't holding Jack's hips down her front and to her crotch so she could grind on it and gain friction to take care of her growing arousal.

Jack sped up. His movements getting eratic and sloppy. The room was filled with the noises of Ana's eye around Jack's cock and their song of moans and mewls and sounds of pleasure.

Ana felt Jack's dick twitch and she couls tell he's close. She gripped Jack's hips with both hands and pushed her head down so Jack's dick is completely inside her socket as he cums. She can't help but chuckle at the feeling of Jack's seed shooting into her eye, and as Jack comes down from his orgasm and pulled his now soft cock from Ana's eye socket, some of it dribbled out down her cheek.

"Ana... I..." Jack's breathing was heavy as he tried to speak. Ana rose to her feet and caressed her lover's face.

"Thank you, Jack."

"I should be the one thanking you."

Jack pulled his underwear and pants back up and fixed himself. His face was red and he went to pick up a rag and hand it to Ana so she can clean up her eye.

When Ana cleans up as much of Jack's cum as she can, she embraced him warmly. It reminded Jack of the days when they were happy together with Gabe. For the first time since the fall of Overwatch he felt like a young man again.

Jack meets Ana's warm gaze and can't help but laugh when Ana winks at him with her missing eye. She always was such a wildcard. But he loved that about her.


End file.
